


Observe

by carriedawayfromhome



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriedawayfromhome/pseuds/carriedawayfromhome
Summary: To observe is to watch someone in their most vulnerable moment. In which Luke watches you during your gym workout.





	Observe

The sweat drips down your face rapidly, stinging your eyes slightly as you breathe deeply, your hands gripping onto the weights in your hands and with a slow squat you groan as you come back up, sighing as you place the kettlebell back onto the floor. It was coming now to the end of your workout, almost an hour in and you are really feeling it now and with the absence of people in the gym you felt somewhat confident to go a little further in your regime.

You wipe the sweat off your forehead with a towel you brought with you, as you look at yourself in the large mirrors you can’t help but laugh, you’re a bit of a hot mess at the moment, red faced and completely sweaty, your gym clothes sticking tightly to your skin. A quick look at your watch and you decide a couple more rounds of weights and you’ll be done for today, the thought of a hot bath entices you to quickly pick up another weight, counting down to keep you in check.

After a set of fifteen reps you place the weights down on the floor, standing up straight and stretching your arms to the ceiling your eyes suddenly catching onto someone else in the gym and they’re looking right at you. You must not have heard them come in, there is a playlist playing over the gym speakers, but not loud enough to have missed someone come in. You keep stretching your arms from side to side, eyes still on the somewhat familiar man at the end of the room, sitting on one of the machines.

You focus back onto the last exercise you have to do before you can head home and with another set of weights you start your count back up, letting the man in your rear view amuse himself. Once you’ve finished your set you start to put back the weights into their holders, grunting as your arms start to ache from the energy you’ve exerted the last hour or so.

You look back at the man in the mirror again, he’s in the same position, just watching you as you put away your weights away and clean up, not moving at all.

You turn around to face him, “Hey can I help you?” You yell out, not that you need to necessarily seeing as it’s just you two there, but you feel the need to let him know you’re in control.

The man doesn’t answer, just keeps watching as you leave your stuff to walk over to him, weaving in between machines and as you get closer, you suddenly realise you recognise the guy, this is the guy you see every time you come for a workout, working behind the counter. The closer you get you can see he’s wearing his name tag, _Luke._ His usually pulled back hair is loose and quite long, you never realised how very curly this man’s hair was and with it all disheveled around his face you feel your eyes not able to turn away. He’s still leaning against one of the machines, an incredibly cocky look across his face as you walk towards him, leaning to stand up straight when you stop in front of him.

“I said,” You look him up and down, “Can I help you?”

He smiles almost cunningly, “I think that’s my line miss.”

You lean back in shock, _smug bastard, _“So what are you doing here, just watching me then?” You take a surprisingly confident step towards him, almost feeling his heat transmit into your own, “Enjoying the show?”

He smiles and laughs shortly, him following suit with a step forward as well, decreasing the distance between you two. This is so far out of your comfort zone that it makes your palms increasingly sweaty and you shuffle around to stop the blood flowing too quickly through your body. He’s looking at you up and down, eyeing you like a piece of meat and if this were anywhere else, for instance those dark dingy clubs you drag yourself to on weekends you would have given him a self-righteous look and walked right on by. But in the confines of this gym and the fact that you do somewhat know the man in front of you, you decide to test out your flirting skills, whatever they might be.

“I was enjoying the show, though I know for a fact you enjoy your own show every time you come in.” He raises an eyebrow at you and your mouth goes dry when you realise he has been noticing your side glances, your unintentional lip bites (most of the time) and your tendency to come when you know he may be there.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about….”

He interrupts you before you can continue with another step forward in your direction, both of you much closer now, he places his hands on both sides of your face, leaning forward to stare at you intently. You freeze, this is now one-hundred percent out of your comfort zone, you’ve never even talked to this guy before, maybe an occasional hello as you entered the building, but nothing more. And now here he is in front of you, very close you can feel his breath on your face and you also notice he has a lot of stubble covering his jawline and onto his neck, the urge to lean up and touch is strong.

“You’re not sly you know that, I’ve noticed you every time you've come in here, eyeing me up like a prize to be won,” He says to you, eyes boring into yours, “And every time I want to throw you into the store cupboard and have my way with you.”

Your hands come up to grip his forearms at his sentence, his hands still resting on your cheeks. Your stomach tightens as he leans even closer, inches apart from you. Your heart is beating in your ears and a sudden wave of adrenaline and arousal shoots through you and before he has a chance to, you lean forward to kiss him, this man you’ve never even talked to, this _Luke._

He reacts quickly, hands gripping hair, nails scraping, knuckles tightening. There’s no romance here, something you usually strive for regardless of the situation and that makes you wonder where this sudden animalistic need has come from, you’re not complaining though as Luke’s tongue battles with yours. Your heart beats in your ears, the blood rushing around quickly as your adrenaline starts to pump through your veins vigourously.

You both kiss, both lips firmly on each other, the adrenaline still pumping through your veins has given you an intense high, a confidence suddenly appearing and you take full advantage of it as you start to push Luke backwards until he hits the wall, head knocking lightly against the white concrete.

His hands reach forward to pull you back into his bubble, where he would if he could do whatever he likes to you, but you’ve got other ideas.

His eyes watching you keenly, most likely picturing how you look underneath your skin tight gym clothes. You lean forward and he smiles, his hands leaning down to skim at your tank top, fingertips pressing against your abdomen, you grab his forearms, shaking your head at him as you place them by his side.

“We’re going to save that for another day,” His mouth opens to retort back but closes when the words register for him, a hint at the possibility of another meeting between you two. You lean up to kiss him again, your feet arching to reach up to his height.

You remember your idea and decide now is a better time than any, so with one last kiss to his lips you turn so your back is now to him, a small grunt coming from behind you, presumedly from the annoyance of suddenly no lips on his. You shuffle back until your body hits his again, his hands automatically sitting at your hips, you grind up against him and smile widely to yourself when you feel him grip your skin hard, a small moan coming from Luke. You take no time to relish in the control you have over this man before you start to grind again, his gym shorts feeling very tight against your body.

“Oh wow.” He whispers hotly behind you as you continue to swivel your hips to the imaginary music in your head, pretending for a moment you’re in the club, dancing along to the beat, your body swaying easily to the rhythm.His moans get a little louder and for a moment you notice your reflection across the room and you keep your movements continuing as you realise you can see his face in the mirror, head back against the wall, eyes trained on your body, mouth slightly agape.

You move his hands where they were sealed to your hips up to your breasts, letting him massage them and hold you closely to him, a swift hot kiss is suddenly placed against your shoulder. Luke starts to get louder, his breathless whines coming out quicker, though you keep your pace, not wanting to ruin the tempo you both have.

With a few rapid breaths and whines Luke’s hand grips your breasts, his head coming to fall onto your shoulder, his hips stuttering against your body. You watch the reflection of both of you and you feel your own tights getting a little wet between you, a realisation that you get to relieve yourself to the memory of this makes your fingers tingle.

Without looking behind you, you walk forward, his hands leaving your body to fall by his side. You walk to the other side of the room to grab your gym bag, swinging it over your shoulder as you turn to walk back to Luke. The sight of him is something you make sure to sear into your brain, knowing you’ll want to come back to this memory often. He kneeling down know against the concrete, one hand covering the wet patch that will soon soak his shorts, the other hand wiping the sweat off his forehead, his messy curls falling to frame his face.

“I did not expect that,” He looks up at you, shaking his head in disbelief, “You’ve definitely surprised me.” Though he laughs as he realises this was completely all his idea, though it was very confidently taking over by yourself.

“I’ll see you next time,” You lean down to press your thumb against his lips, your fingers holding his jaw steady as his tongue pokes out to swipe quickly at your skin, “Luke.”

“Next time.” He nods and watches you intently as you turn away and walk out the exit of the gym, the cool air feeling refreshing against your hot, hot skin.


End file.
